Olivia Parker
on January 5, 2015 when 6x12}} actually aired. (Portland, Oregon, Aged 22) |job= * Student at Whitmore College (Formerly/Dropped out) *Events Caterer & Bartender at Whitmore (Formerly) *Member of the Gemini Coven |species= * Witch |gender = * Female |status= * Deceased |family= * Joshua Parker † (Father) * Joshua's Twin † (Paternal Uncle) * Mrs. Parker † (Mother) * Lucas Parker † (Twin Brother) * Malachai Parker (Older Brother) * Josette Parker † (Older Sister) * Joey Parker † (Older Brother) * 2 Unnamed Sisters † (Older Sisters) * 1 Unnamed Brother † (Older Brother) * Lizzie Saltzman (Niece) * Josie Saltzman (Niece) |significant sires= |significant spells= * Locator spell to find Wes Maxfield * Locator spell to find Elena Gilbert (possessed by Katherine Pierce) * Sealing Elena Gilbert in Whitmore College * Privacy spell * Advanced telekinesis used in crashing a speeding car * Mass telekinesis on multiple targets at the same time * Traveler resurrection spell * Sending Damon and Elena to the Prison World * Anesthetizing Tyler * Torturing Kai |significant kills= * Maria (indirectly) * Unnamed boy |cause of death=* Suffocation |killed by= * Tyler Lockwood (with her consent) |actor= * Penelope Mitchell * Bella Lotz (Young/Child) |episode count= * 20 |first= * Total Eclipse of the Heart |last = * I'm Thinking Of You All The While |height = * 5'9" (Feet) * 1.75 (Meters) |hair color = * Blonde |eye color = * Clear blue/green |title = * Liv (by everyone) * Princess (by Tyler) * Sis, Livviepoo (by Kai) * Crazy Locks, Blonder, Twinderella (all by Damon)}} Olivia "Liv" Parker was a major recurring character in the fifth and sixth seasons of . She was a witch of the Gemini Coven and the twin sister of the late Luke Parker. Liv was also the younger sister of Josette Parker, Malachai Parker, Joey Parker, and three deceased unnamed siblings. She was also the youngest daughter of Joshua Parker. In Season Five, Liv was seen attending Whitmore College. She was introduced as an inexperienced witch and sought out Bonnie Bennett to help her. However, Liv was secretly a very powerful witch sent with her brother by their coven to stop Markos and the Travelers. In Home, after Caroline Forbes snaps Luke's neck sending him to The Other Side, Liv was forced to perform a spell that allows the deceased to be resurrected. Luke was revived and, as Liv got weaker, he told her to stop the spell. The two then flee, leaving Damon Salvatore and Bonnie trapped in the collapsing Other Side. In Season Six, Liv still attended Whitmore College and had developed a romantic relationship with Tyler Lockwood. She carefully watched over Tyler, doing everything to make sure his werewolf gene doesn't trigger. In Fade Into You, Liv and Luke are reunited with their long-lost sister Jo and they reveal that, as the twin children of the Gemini Coven's leader, they must merge their powers on their twenty-second birthday and the stronger of the two will survive more powerful than ever while the weaker will die. In the season 6 finale, Liv was killed by Tyler with her permission and request so that he could trigger his werewolf gene in order to heal his wounds caused by Kai. Liv was a member of the Parker Family, and also a member of the Gemini Coven. Early History Liv was born on January 5, 1991 as the youngest daughter of Joshua Parker and elder twin sister to Luke by five minutes. Their parents had been trying for another pair of twins as they knew that Kai would win the Merge with Jo and be an unsuitable leader for the Gemini Coven. When Kai realized that Liv and Luke were a challenge to his future leadership, he attempted to kill them, killing his other siblings and stabbing Jo in the process. Jo cloaked the twins and tricked Kai by relinquishing her magic, allowing the coven to banish him to a Prison World. After this, Liv and Luke were raised knowing that one day they would have to "merge" to see who would be the stronger witch to one day lead their coven. The twins were taught magic from a very young age, including mastering a simple locator spell in third grade. They also used to play hide-and-seek, and figured out a way to cheat by using a spell to see through one another's eyes. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Five= |-|Season Six= Personality As seen in Gone Girl, Liv was a bit of a flirt towards Jeremy. She was ambitious and likes to do things her way, instead of taking Bonnie's advice. It's shown that she's quite a talented actress, as she successfully manipulated Bonnie into thinking that she was a novice witch, when in reality she was quite talented. Liv had shown how determined she was to protect the doppelgängers and prevent the Travelers from succeeding. She was more than willing to kill Elena as a last resort. However, despite all of that, she was not all business. She really did care about Bonnie, despite having tricked her before. Also, she seems to be more personable than her twin brother, who refused to work with Jeremy, Matt, and Tyler to protect the town from the Travelers. Liv also had a sarcastic demeanor, but was also loyal, compassionate and dedicated to her coven. She was also protective towards her brother and has a flirtatious side towards Jeremy and Tyler. Physical Appearance Liv was a beautiful girl who was in her early twenties with long curly blonde hair and fair skin with a round face, dimpled chin, and bluish-greenish eyes. She was of average height, at least 5’8 with dark shaded eyes and a usually serious and unhappy expression. Powers and Abilities Liv had proven to be a very capable and powerful witch. Her control over telekinesis was highly advanced being able to throw away an SUV. She herself claimed she had been studying witchcraft since her childhood and mentioned that she had already mastered a simple locator spell in the 3rd grade. She proved powerful enough to be able to cast a privacy spell without any incantations, something Bonnie had a hard time learning and figuring out. Her most powerful feat was the Resurrection spell she performed by channeling all the power of the dead travelers. It allowed her and Bonnie to bring back 6 people, though as one by one, they came through, the spell began to kill Liv which forced Luke to stop it. In later episodes, many times, Luke was able to overpower her. She eventually revealed that she knew for a while that Luke was stronger than her. Since Luke was planning on dying in the merge, she told him to reevaluate that decision because she was going to die instead because she wasn't as strong as him. Weaknesses Liv had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Relationships *Bonnie and Liv (Friends/Former Mentor/Former Allies) *Jeremy and Liv (Friends/Frenemies/Former Allies/Former Crush) *Luke and Liv (Twin Siblings/Former Allies) *Elena and Liv (Former Allies/Former Enemies) *Tyler and Olivia (Ex-Boyfriend/Former Allies) *Jo and Liv (Biological Sisters/Former Allies) *Kai and Liv (Biological Siblings/Enemies) Appearances Season Five *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''What Lies Beneath'' (Mentioned) *''Promised Land'' *''Home'' Season Six *''I'll Remember'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Let Her Go'' (mentioned) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' (mentioned) *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' (Death) Name *'Liv' is of Old Norse origin, derived from the name Hlif meaning "protection". Its use has been influenced by the modern Scandinavian world liv meaning "life". Liv is a short form for the English name ''Olivia.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liv_(given_name)https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Olivia_(name) *'Parker''' is a English family name, and means "keeper of the park" from Old French.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parker_(surname) Trivia *Liv pretended to be inexperienced in witchcraft and not know how to control her powers. That way so she could get close to Bonnie. *In Total Eclipse of the Heart, Liv pretends she found out that the vampires are real. *In Gone Girl, Liv completed a locator spell for Bonnie and Jeremy to find Katherine, who was in Elena's body. *Liv is the third female witch to have been a bartender in series. *She is older than Luke by five minutes. * She and Luke are the second pair of twins born to their parents. *Liv is the third older sister of brother and sister pairs seen in the series. **Vicki Donovan was older than her brother Matt. **Elena Gilbert is the older sibling by being 2 years older than her brother/cousin Jeremy. *Liv is the only character introduced in season five to survive by the end of the season as Qetsiyah and Amara died in Death and the Maiden, Nadia and Dr. Wes died in Gone Girl, Enzo (later resurrected) died in Man on Fire while Markos and Luke (later resurrected) died in Home. *Bonnie states in Man on Fire that Liv is a stronger Witch than her. *Liv has a vast knowledge of witchcraft and magic, as the locator spell that Bonnie attempted to teach Liv, Liv had already learned by grade 1 (age 6-7). *Liv is revealed to be a member of the Gemini Coven. *She seems to be the more ruthless twin. *She was a student in Alaric's Occult Studies class. *In Welcome to Paradise, she confesses to Tyler that she is falling for him. *In The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Liv is forced to kill a guy that was severed injured by Tyler through a car accident, and since he was dying, that would trigger Tyler's curse once again. *In Fade Into You, it is revealed that she and Luke are the younger siblings of Kai and Jo. *Lucas was stronger than Olivia. *Has her hair cut shorter between The Day I Tried To Live and I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime. *Liv was the last of her family line to die. *She was the last full-blooded witch of Season 6 to die. *Liv is the second person Tyler has killed to activate his werewolf curse. Gallery References See also Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Parker Family Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Featured Articles Category:Deceased Category:Gemini Coven Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters